There's no way I can shoot you, I can't
by IggyUnicornSparkles
Summary: A small one-shot I put together while I was listening to the song You are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash. England has some trouble getting over the revolutionary war over 200 years later.


"**Will we be together together Arthur?" a pair of bright blue eyes stared up at the island nation as his own emerald eyes stared back down at the child that he cherished. The grass swayed around them, hiding them from the world, it was one of those very rare days in Britain where it hadn't been raining, yet somehow, it never seemed to rain when America was around. **

"**Of course" Arthur smiled back down at him, the swishing of the tall plants around them the sound track to Arthur's very own fantasy as the child sat on his lap. Alfred ran his hand down his big brother's shirt, admiring the material and it's delicate feel "when will I be able to wear adult clothes, and be like an adult Arthur?" he looked back up at his mentor with wide eyes, it fascinated Arthur, the way Alfred would get amazed at the simplest of things. **

**With a smile Arthur shook his head "when you grow up, but for now, I like you just the way you are" the Brit leant forwards and kissed his forehead.**

**The bliss of the situation lasted until Arthur heard the gunshot, and tumbled back into reality.**

Arthur opened his eyes and looked around, the glow of the numbers on his alarm clock next to him reminded him of where he was, the crappy motel room situated next to the meeting. "Oh..." he whispered, sitting up and looking around yet again. So...he was gone.

Exhaling shakily, Arthur slipped back down in-between the sheets and closed his eyes again, he would need to be awake for the meeting tomorrow, why did Germany have to set it so it was so early in the morning anyway? Plus, the bloody frog next door would be sitting right next to him, Arthur would need enough energy to push away his advances and also enough energy not to break down when he saw Alfred.

**The rain rebounded off of the mud, leaving small lakes in the mud as Arthur stood, ankle deep in it, he held up his rifle, hands shaking slightly from the cold as he looked behind him again. They'd been so...brave, fighting for a cause like this, they hadn't stopped until the end, and for some reason now, Arthur felt as if the end had come. He looked so grown up, Alfred, already taller than Arthur by miles, he hated it, he hated what he'd turned him into, he hated the fact that everyone had left him, he hated...he hated being alone. Yet Arthur wasn't truly alone, of course he had his colonies still, of course he had his people, but Arthur had never felt so weak without the one he'd loved the most. He looked back at Alfred, teeth gritted in determination as his finger lingered on the trigger, applying the tiniest piece of pressure and squeezing it...slowly...- **

"**Hey Britain!" the ever so adult voice rung out throughout the battle field, Arthur did not keep his eyes on Alfred's men, but only him, almost forgetting about the army behind the American. "All I want, is my freedom" Arthur's finger loosened on the trigger slightly as tears filled his eyes, freedom, he could have given Alfred that, but the American was asking for too much, he was leaving him. "I'm no longer a child, no longer your little brother!" Arthur's heart slowly cracked into pieces as he heard those words, only remembering a better time when he was a child, and was his brother...always his brother... "From now on, consider me Independent!" it seemed as though the American's teeth were also gritted, as if he was finding this hard as well, Arthur's head shook slightly in disbelief as he kept his mouth shut, letting the words run through his head, ricocheting off of his brain like bullets. **

**There was no more time for hesitation, hesitation lost battles. Arthur opened his mouth slowly, before stepping forwards, soon enough running full pelt towards the American, his coat flying out behind him as he let out a cry of anguish and lifted his musket, Alfred in his centre of vision. **

"**NGHHHH" The tip of Arthur's gun met the side of Alfred's as the younger nation held it up in defence, only causing it to fly out of his hands and into the mud to the far left. **

**Panting, Arthur stared at him, staring into his eyes once again. They didn't hold the child like innocence that they had all those years ago, just...maturity, the kind of maturity gained by grief. **

"**I won't allow it!" he shouted at him "You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end!" his voice wavered slightly at the end, yet for now, that was the only sign of weakness he allowed to show through.**

"**READY! AIM!" the clicking of several guns was heard through the fog in Arthur's mind, he considered his options, taking deep heaving breaths all the while as Alfred stared down at the gun, seemingly shocked that his father, his brother, his mentor, would do such a thing. **

**After what seemed like a year of waiting, Arthur lowered the gun, barely able to hold himself together any more as he kept his gaze on Alfred. **

"**There's no way I can shoot you, I can't" he admitted, tears filling his eyes as he just about held them in. The other's mouth opened to say something more, but was cut off as a gun clattered to the ground, soon a pair of knees meeting the ground as well. Arthur fell to his knees, burying his head in his hands and letting out shaky breaths as the tears ran freely down his cheeks, defeated. **

"**Why?!" he cried out "Damn it, why?! It's not fair" he sobbed, shivering as he rested in the mud, where he belonged. **

**Alfred lowered his eyebrows "you know why" he murmured gently, staring down at him with remorse "What happened?" he asked, staring down at the sobbing nation before him. **

"**I remember when you were great". **

Arthur woke once again with a gasp, sitting straight up and glancing over at his alarm clock, there were 2 minutes left until it went off, he grimaced. Life had it's cruel ways of making people grieve.

"Iggy! Iggy! Dude! Are you okay? You're looking kinda peaky!" he felt a hand prod his side, interrupting his trail of thought as he put down his tea cup, landing on the china saucer with a clink, as he looked up at Alfred.

"Fine, Alfred, I'm fine" he lied, refusing to look the American in the eyes as he answered his question. Alfred didn't believe him at all, kneeling by his chair like a teacher would to a child in infant school as he met his gaze, eye level. "Artie...you didn't correct me..." he trailed off, reaching up and putting a large hand on the Brit's forehead "are you feeling ill?".

It was true, usually Arthur would have responded with a correction or a malicious comment about screwing and frogs, he sighed dejectedly and looked away "I'm fine..." he muttered, gripping his tea cup tightly as he avoided looking at him. "Artie...the meeting's over" he murmured, equally as quiet as he peeked round to try and look at his ex-mentor.

Arthur's head lifted again as he looked around, nations seemed to be milling around, chatting idly while they packed their brief cases. "Oh..." he blinked, before gathering up his briefcase and pulling on his blazer, still looking away as if he was thinking about something.

Despite the fact that it probably wasn't a good idea to continue with poking and prodding Arthur, Alfred continued to anyway, chatting to him about his country and how he was doing all the way to the entrance as Arthur's fists clenched, his expression getting darker and darker by the minute.

Eventually he snapped.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MOCK ME?" he shouted at the taller man, dropping his brief case "Do you think it's funny?!" his voice wavered yet again as he desperately struggled to keep his composure. Confused, Alfred watched him "Artie...I don't understand..." he didn't want to provoke him with the condition he was in at the moment, and so he kept his voice gentle.

"I...I can't believe you left me..." Arthur buried his head in his hands, obviously holding it in all of those years had taken it's toll on the Brit. He shook his head, hiding his face in his hands again and letting out a sob. Suddenly Alfred knew what this was all about "Hey, Arthur...it's okay...uh" he wrapped his arms around the smaller nation, rubbing circles into his back and shushing him "I'm here...don't...don't cry...please".

**Arthur stared down at the small nation, watching him as America stared back up at him, a look of confusion on his face. How cute, Arthur smiled gently and offered out his hand, chuckling slightly as Alfred peered at it in interest. "Let's go home" the child took Arthur's hand with a giggle and a bright smile, small hand fitting perfectly in Arthur's. **

Arthur pulled away and looked up at Alfred, taking shuddery breaths as he tried to compose himself. Tilting his head slightly, Alfred offered the other nation his hand, blinking in surprise, Arthur just stared at it, before carefully letting the American take his hand.

"Let's go home" Alfred smiled gently and squeezed his hand, it seemed that Arthur's hand fit perfectly in his.


End file.
